Courage
by Silverdragons-Wolfshowl
Summary: "Did you mean it when you said you could never hate me, no matter what?" I asked, blushing for what I was planning to do. "Why?" He looked at me suspiciously "I wanted to give you something." I said, blushing. "What?" He asked, curiously. "This." I gathered up my courage and leaned forward to...


私は英国で作成されました。私はあまりにも他のチーター、犬、ドラゴン、とから作られたが、それらは主なものですしています。私がしたい場合、私は、世界を破壊することができます。もちろん、私の友人、欲望、ナマケモノ、怒り、誇り、大食い、と貪欲の助けを借りて。

**WAZ UP! PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET! This is my first Naruto Fic, I hope you like! I think I spelled some things wrong, but I think you'll get it! R&R!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (but i really wish i did)**

* * *

**Hinata's pov**

Hi, my name is Hinata. I am a shy girl who doesn't like attention. I'm 10 and I have pupilless white eyes, and hair that's a dark blue. I stutter and I'm not very good at making conversations. I'm going to a new school and I have only two friends. Sakura and Ino. I've been here 1 day and I already have a crush, I don't even know his name. I'll tell you why...

_Flashback!_

_"Hello, whats your name?" Two boys asked me as I was walking out of school._

_"H-H-Hinata" I said, stuttering again._

_"Your stuttering, that's stupid. Why are your eyes so weird looking? You don't have any pupils." The taller one asked._

_"I w-was.. umm" I tried to think of an answer._

_"You look really stupid. Your a pupilless freak. FREAK! FREAK! FREAK!" They started chanting, a few people joined in._

_I was starting to tear up._

_"Oh, so the freak is also a crybaby!" A girl walked up to me._

_"N-no I'm n-n-not!" I said. "I'm n-not a f-freak! You sh-shouldn't be p-picking o-on m-me just b-because I'm d-d-different!"_

_The girl stopped in front of me. "You should be taught a lesson. We pick on who we want."_

_All three kids made a circle around me. The girl stepped up to me and raised her arm to strike. I closed me eyes, waiting for the pain._

_I waited for about a minute, then, opened my eyes. Standing in front of me was a boy, he had grabbed the girl's arm just as it was about to hit me._

_"You really shouldn't make fun of people. Your not any more perfect than she is." The boy said, smirking._

_The girl huffed and walked away. "Looks like the freak was saved by the freak."_

_Everyone else left and went back to their normal business._

_"Are you ok?" The boy asked._

_I blushed. "Y-yes. I'm H-H-Hinata."_

_"I'm glad your ok. Bye!" The boy ran off. I watched him go, wanting to know his name._

**_End of_ flashback!**

Today is Saturday, and I was walking in the streets.

"Hey Hinata!" I turned. It was Ino. "Where are you going?"

"I'm j-just walking." I answered, still walking. "Wh-where are y-you going?"

"I'm going to detention. Sakura and I got in trouble for fighting about Sasuke. Who obviously likes me!" Ino said proudly.

"I don't think so Ino-pig!" Sakura stormed over. "Sasuke likes me!"

"No way forehead!"

"Yes way pig!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

I sighed. Personally, I don't get what's so great about Sasuke! But sadly, I don't even know the name of the boy I like.

"What are you thinking about Hinata?" Sakura asked, finishing her argument.

I blushed slightly. "N-nothing."

Ino smirked. "Come on! We're not idiots."

"It's n-nothing really." I said, still blushing.

"Are you blushing?" Sakura asked, then she giggled. "Do you have a crush on someone?"

I blushed harder. "Umm"

"Ohh! It's only your first day too!" Ino clapped, then stopped. "Its not Sasuke, is it?"

"N-no its n-not." I said truthfully.

"Then who is it?" Ino asked curiously.

"I d-don't know h-his name. H-he just saved m-me from these p-people that were p-picking o-on me." I said, still blushing.

"Aww, that's sweet!" Sakura exclaimed. "Well, we're here. Later Hinata!"

"Bye." I waved to them as they went into the school.

I sighed, alone once again. I started to walk away from the school when I heard something. 'It sounds like someone is yelling!' I thought and walked towards the noise.

"DEMON-CHILD! Get away! I knew they should've killed you long ago, Naruto!" A man shreiked at a blond boy.

'That's the boy that saved me! Apperently his name is Naruto. Why did they call him a demon?' I asked myself as he ran past me, being chased by a man that was chuking knives at him.

_**Four years later- summer-**_

"Hey S-Sakura!" I called to one of my best friends.

Sakura turned. "Hi Hinata."

"Where a-are you g-going?" I asked, I have nothing to do so... yeah.

"I'm going to train with Sasuke and Naruto. Do you want to come?" Sakura asked.

I blushed at Naruto's name. "Umm, s-sure. I-I'll c-c-come."

Sakura and I walked to the bridge where, Naruto and Sasuke were waiting.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said happily. "Why is Hinata here?"

I blushed. 'He knows my name!' I'm suprised he even knows I exist!

"Hinata just wanted to come." Sakura answered.

"ok." He said, smiling. I blushed even more.

"Hn.." Sasuke said, not caring.

We waited for a few minutes. Then an hour. Their sensi is (very) late. I wonder if he's always this late?

I focused my eyes on Naruto. His spikey golden hair that looked kissed by the sun, his eyes that looked like they were touched by the ocean, everything about him was amazing! Even his look of boredom was adorable in my eyes.

I sighed lovingly. Sakura looked at me questioningly. I looked at Naruto once again, then nervously began playing with my fingers. Sakura glanced over to where I was looking, then gave me a knowing smirk. I blushed.

"THERE! HE'S OVER THERE!" Three adults came over. One lady and two men. "That's the demon child!" The lady pointed at Naruto. "DIE!"

Naruto's eyes widened, and he dodged four ninja stars that was thrown at his head. Sakura, Sasuke and I all stared, wide-eyed, as the villagers attacked Naruto. Naruto sighed and ran into the distance, his attackers close behind.

"Why do they call him demon child?" Sakura asked.

"That's wh-what I want t-to n-know!" I said.

"Me too." Sasuke answered plainly.

We waited a few more minutes until the sensi came.

"Sorry I'm late, I just found a stray cat and.." The sensi began.

"Yeah yeah, lets just go." Sakura cut him off. I guess they're used to this.

"Well, ok." He said, and led us to a clearing in the woods.

He stopped in the middle of the clearing. "Where's Naruto? And who's that girl?"

"That's Hinata, and Naruto was chased off by some villagers who called him 'Demon-child'. Do you know why?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, umm, no I don't know why. Now lets train!" Sensi said, changing the subject. I could tell he knew why, but he must've had a good reason not to tell us, so I didn't say anything.

"Arn't you going to wait for Naruto?" Sasuke asked, he still had his I-don't-care face on.

"I guess we could wait five minutes. Until then, what do you wanna do?" Sensi asked.

"I don't care." Sasuke said plainly.

"Umm, we could.." Sakura began.

Suddenly a knife came and hit itself right next to Sakura's foot. She yelped.

"I'LL GET YOU DEMON!" I heard someone yell.

Sakura, Sasuke, Sensi, and I all walked to the edge of the woods, where we heard the yell.

At the edge of the woods was Naruto and the three people from before. The two men were throwing knives at Naruto while the lady was watching from afar.

"You'll have to do better than that to hit me!" Naruto dodged and laughed. He must be used to this to be able to laugh.

"TAKE THIS!" Both of the men threw two knives at Naruto. (For those who can't do math it's 4 knives.)

Naruto dodged two but the others hit him in the shoulder and in the stomach. He fell, and stayed on the ground.

"Naruto.." I whispered, seeing the blood coming from the wounds.

"We have to help him!" Sakura said, worried.

"No." Sensi stopped Sakura from getting up. "Just watch, don't get involved."

"He's gonna die." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Just watch." Sensi repeted, staring at Naruto.

While Naruto layed on the ground, bleeding, one guy walked over to him, and checked for a pulse.

"He's still alive!" The man said.

"Finish him off! We'll be town heros for getting rid of that demon!" The other guy said.

Suddenly, Naruto's hand reached up and pulled the knives from his flesh, making the blood flow more. Then the wounds started healing rapidly, until they were gone.

"OH NO! He's healed himself!" One man said to the other.

"That's all you got?" Naruto got up, but he looked different.

"Oh my gosh." Sakura said obviously suprised by Naruto's sudden change in apperence.

Naruto's normally beautiful blue eyes have turned blood-red, and his teeth are much sharper, his nails have grown to claws, and his pupil's look like little slits. He looks evil. I want the other Naruto back! The one I love, and the one I want to love me..

"AHH! The demon has come out!" The man closest to Naruto screamed. The man ran to his comrad.

"I'm tired of you people. Always trying to kill me, calling me a demon. I DIDN'T ASK TO BE THIS WAY!" Naruto said. A single tear leaked from his eye and slid down his face.

Naruto ran at the men and sliced them with his claws. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!" Naruto bit them, and ripped off one of the mens' arms.

The men dropped dead, the lady took out a gun and aimed it at Naruto.

"NARUTO!" I screamed as the lady shot him.

I started to get up, but sensi stopped me. "No." He said.

"B-but..." I started, but sensi cut me off.

"Watch." He said, simply.

I sat down and watched.

Then red chakra surrounded Naruto, and took the shape of a fox. The fox had 1 tail and another one was starting to come up.

"Oh no." The lady said, realizing her mistake.

Naruto got up, looking even more bloodthirsty then before, opened his mouth, and let out a scream so powerful the lady was pushed against the trunk of a tree.

"P-please, spare me! I'm b-begging you!" The lady pleaded and begged.

"Did you spare me? Did you not try to kill me? Did you not ignore me and not tell your children to stay away from me? NO! I'M ALL ALONE!" Naruto yelled. He raised one of his hands and smashed in on the ground, the earth crumbled, and the lady fell into a dark hole.

Naruto continued to rampage. Then Sensi ran up to him and placed a piece of paper on his forehead. The paper had some weird symbol on it. After that Naruto slowly went back to normal, and fell to the ground, uncontious.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, slightly yelling.

"Only Naruto has the athority to answer that question, if he wants too." Sensi said calmly.

"W-will he be o-ok?" I asked, worried.

"Yes, he will be fine." Sensi answered. "I'll just carry him home."

"I'm sure his parents are worried!" Sakura said.

"I don't think so." Sensi said, picking up Naruto's limp body.

"Why wouldn't they?" Sakura asked.

"Because, Naruto doesn't have any parents or siblings, he has no family or friends. He was telling the truth when he said he was all alone." Sensi left with that comment.

We all were shocked. He had nobody. He was alone.

"Now that I think about it, everyone does avoid Naruto. They always give him dirty looks. And before we came, he always looked so alone and sadish. He doesn't know what love is." Sakura stated, looking really guilty. "But why?"

"We could ask him tomorrow?" Sasuke said, looking a little intrested.

"Y-yeah! Lets m-meet up a-and ask h-h-him!" I said happily. Wanting to see Naruto.

"Alright!" Sakura said.

"Hn..." Sasuke replied.

**The Next Day-**

Sasuke, Sakura, and I walked down the streets of the village in search of Naruto.

"Why is he here?" A man asked, he worked at a figurine shop. I think his name is Hugi or something.

The man pointed at a certian young blond boy (Naruto), while looking at him with hate in his eyes.

"I think he's looking at that fox figure." A young lady named Ann said.

"How ironic!" Hugi said. "Then, just take it and go! leave my shop! Get OUT!"

Hugi pushed Naruto on the ground then grabbed the fox figure and chucked it at him. Naruto caught the figure before it hit him in the face.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"You were aloud to live." Hugi said hatefully.

"But I..."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU F*CKING DEMON!" Hugi screamed.

He got up and like a blur, Naruto was gone. He took the fox with him.

We got over our shock and walked over to Hugi.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Sakura asked him.

"Why? Because that kid is..."

"Sir! We're not allowed to talk about that!" Ann interrupted Hugi.

"Right. Sorry kids. I can't tell you. I'm closing shop, good bye!" Hugi shoed us out and closed the shop.

"W-well that didn't w-work." I said sadly.

"Lets keep looking." Sasuke said, bored.

Sakura nodded, and we kept watch for Naruto.

**_an hour later-_**

"Man! Where could he be?" Sakura asked, frusterated. "We've checked everywhere!"

"Not e-everywhere.." I said, nervously playing with my fingers.

"Really, where haven't we checked?" Sakura asked. Smirking like she knew how I know.

"A-at the top o-of the t-tower. H-h-he goes up there sometimes.." I stuttered, pointing to the top of the apartment building. I know he goes up there a lot, because I watch and follow him. Now I know what your thinking, '_she's stalking him'_ well, I like to call it, 'Watching from afar.'

"Then let's go!" Sasuke said, getting impatient.

We walked up the stairs, and onto the roof.

I saw Naruto standing on the roof. He was leaning on the railing while the wind was blowing through his sun-kissed hair. His blue orbs were fixed on the senery. He looked sad.

I stared for a minute, then Sakura nudged me and smiled knowingly. I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura called. Naruto looked over and put on a smile. I could tell it was fake though.

We went over to him.

"Hi guys! Whats up?" He asked.

"We wanted to ask you something." Sasuke said plainly.

"What?" He fake smiled again.

"Why does the village hate you?" Sakura asked, curiously.

Naruto's eyes darkened. "I don't know what you mean."

"Naruto, we're not idiots! We can see the way people look at you! We know how they treat you! Please tell us why" Sakura pleaded.

"It's like they said. I'm a demon." Naruto said sadly. I hate when he's sad. It's like someone put out the sun. My sun.

"No y-your not!" I shouted at him. Naruto looked shocked. "Your not e-even close t-to a demon! Your n-nice, amazing, a-and I l-l-love..."

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" Naruto yelled. "I ACCUALLY HAVE A DEMON INSIDE ME!"

I stopped in the middle of my confession. 'A demon inside of him?'

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked, suprised.

"Its the nine-tailed fox." Naruto lifted his shirt to reveal a symbol on his stomach. "This is what seals it inside of me. A monster that ruined the village and killed many people is inside me. Do you get it now? I am a demon."

I was shocked, but I knew one thing. "Your not a d-demon." Naruto looked up.

"But the.."

"Their may be a d-demon inside y-you, but y-your not a d-demon. Your a fun l-l-loving amazing person, who j-just happens t-to have a m-monster trapped within them. That doesn't change w-who you a-are. Not e-everyone hates you, I d-don't hate you, Naruto. I l-l-l-love you." I said. Then I gasped realising what I accually said. I told him, he must hate me now!

I glanced at him. He looked really pale. I knew it.

"I'm sorry!" I said, then I bolted down the stairs. As I ran I saw Sasuke and Sakura. Their mouths were opened slightly in shock. They were also staring at where I was standing.

I had tears streaming down my face. I ran to the forest, and sat down in a clearing. I cryed for a good ten minutes before I critisided myself.

"I'm so s-stupid! W-why did I h-have to s-say that? Now h-he gonna h-hate me forever! I'm s-such an i-idiot. I hate m-myself!" I cried.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you, no matter what you do." I spun around to find Naruto sitting _very_ close to me. I could see the pools of blue in his eyes.

"N-N-N-N-Na-Na-Naru-to." I stuttered stupidly.

Naruto suddenly wrapped his arms around me, and brought me into a hug. I blushed furiously.

"Thank you." Naruto said, not breaking the hug. (Truthfully, I'm in having the best time ever right now.) "You are the first person that doesn't hate me. That means a lot to me, Hinata."

I blushed more. "Your w-welcome, N-Naruto." I was about to feint.

He let go. I missed his warmth. "I gotta go! Bye!" He got up.

"Wait!" I said, and grabbed his hand. I blushed and let go. I had an idea, and I think I can muster up enough confidence to do it.

"What?" He asked, sitting back down.

"Did y-you mean it w-when you said y-y-you could n-never hate me no m-matter what I did?" I asked, nervously.

"Yeah. Why?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"I w-wanted to g-give you something." I slided closer to him, blushing slightly for what I was planning to do.

"What?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"This." Gathering all the courage I had, I leaned forward and pressed my lips onto his.

He was very suprised, so suprised that he jerked back a little. But it wasn't much so I stayed with him. I saw his face turn red and I was pretty sure mine looked like a tomado by the way my face heated up. I closed my eyes and snaked my arms around his neck. After a few seconds I felt him relax, wrap his arms around my waist, and kiss back. (Now I'm in heaven!) I felt like I was floating. His lips were so warm and soft. This was not how I imagined kissing Naruto. (Not that I spent every second from the past four years imagining how it would happen) It was better. Much better.

When I broke away I gasped for breath. Then I smiled.

"Hinata.." Naruto said, staring. A bit of pink still on his face.

"Sorry." I said, embarassed.

"Sorry for what?" He asked.

"For kissing you, I've just always wanted.." I was interuppted by Naruto, who captured my lips in another kiss. I made a slight squeaking sound, then blushed deeply. _'Naruto is kissing me? I must be dreaming!' _

"You don't need to apologize." Naruto said as he released me.

"A-am I d-dreaming?" I asked, still dazed.

"No, Hinata." He answered. "I love you too."

I smiled brightly, and snuggled into him.

**End**

**Reviews much appriciated. Flame and I will spit upon them. I no like flames.**


End file.
